


Melody

by Smashycat, WTF_DrStone_2021



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, No Apocalypse, Out of Character, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smashycat/pseuds/Smashycat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_DrStone_2021/pseuds/WTF_DrStone_2021
Summary: У каждой пары своя песня, слова которой знают только они.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Kudos: 23





	Melody

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF Battle 2021

Ген устало потягивается и раскрывается. Шея от долгого полета болит и ноет, он двигает ей в стороны, разминая. За окном — черное небо, усеянное миллиардами ярких звезд. Одна из причин, почему Гену так нравится летать на самолетах. 

В салоне горит только синяя подсветка, а к дикому реву двигателей за шесть часов полета Ген привык. Он дважды кликает на дисплей в кресле напротив и проверяет время: лететь еще почти три часа. В Японии будет уже утро, когда они приземлятся. Ген прикрывает глаза. Самолет задержали, так что теперь он едва успеет забежать домой перед записью программы, а ведь сценарий так и не открывал — отложил на последний момент. Кажется, теперь очевидно, чем он будет заниматься до самой посадки в Нарите. 

Он быстро пробегается взглядом по сидящей рядом паре: они смотрят что-то на планшете, стараясь смеяться потише. Получается у них не очень, если честно. Кажется, это та нашумевшая комедия про любовь — в Лос-Анджелесе постеры с главными героями мелькали на каждом шагу, и волей-неволей Ген так их и запомнил. Даже трейлер смотреть не пришлось, чтобы убедиться наверняка — такие фильмы давно и прочно не по его части. Зрение его почти не подводит, поэтому он лишь тихо хмыкает и встает с кресла, откладывая плед. 

Ген безупречно вежливо просит его выпустить и широко улыбается. Девушка останавливает фильм, и Ген проскальзывает между креслами, рассыпаясь в благодарностях. Краем уха улавливает мотив песни. Девушка напевает что-то из фильма? Впрочем, какое ему дело.

Именно так он и думает, пока не слышит, как она произносит слова, которые тут же заканчивает ее парень. О, вот значит, как — они одна из этих пар. Связанные. Где-то в глубине души Гену совсем не много завидно — он пока не нашел «свою» песню, и вообще иногда ему кажется, что с его-то музыкальными талантами на него позарится разве что глухой, а судьба с ним в этом согласна. Пара снова смеется.

Да и завидовать такому откровенно нелепо. Откуда он знает, может, его судьба подарила ему хорошую карьеру, потому что взамен лишила любви? В старшей школе Ген уже пытался поломать законы мироздания: целых два месяца встречался с симпатичной Мики из параллельного класса, они ходили в кино, часто оставались у нее дома и вообще было неплохо, но недолго — у нее с музыкой явно оказалось получше. В университете на первом курсе отношения со старостой продлились чуть дольше — почти полгода — но закончились так же быстро, как и начались. По той же причине. Спустя время Ген понял, что все это действительно было не то: не в то время и не с тем человеком, как будто под его слова подобрали неправильную мелодию и проигрывали без остановки, пока от этого не начинало тошнить. 

Поначалу это задевало и даже раздражало, а потом Ген просто смирился. После его карьера пошла в гору, случилась публикация первой книги, его начали узнавать на улице и в торговых центрах. Жизнь словно всячески намекала на правильно сделанный выбор. 

За работой Ген перестал замечать песню, изо дня в день крутившуюся в его голове, как заевший диск. Он вспоминал о ней только после тяжелых будней, отмокая в душе, или с утра, пока чистил зубы перед зеркалом — в моменты, когда следить за этим просто не получалось. 

Интрижек было не избежать, но они приносили только физическое удовлетворение: было бессмысленно пытаться проиграть CD-диск в граммофоне. Так это и ощущалось, поэтому скоро Ген и с ними завязал. 

В Лос-Анжелесе предназначенных друг другу людей было больше, чем в Токио: они мелькали на каждом шагу, куда бы Ген ни пошел: держались за руки, обнимались, напевали эти свои песни, известные только им самим, и заканчивали друг за друга предложения. Жутковатая, неправильная идиллия. Иногда казалось, что весь мир только и говорит о связанных, хотя это было совсем не так. 

Может быть, стоит наконец взять отпуск и отправиться куда-нибудь на море. Расслабиться, попробовать закрутить очередной роман — вдруг это сработает... Но с его завалами вряд ли кто-то так просто отпустит в отпуск. 

Ген зевает и прислоняется к стенке. За шторками бортовой кухни тихо переговариваются стюардессы, кое-где видны включенные мониторы на сиденьях, но большинство людей просто спят. Только один парень, сидящий рядом с проходом, что-то безудержно строчит на компьютере — так, что стук по клавиатуре слышно даже сквозь шум двигателей. Первым делом в глаза бросаются странные волосы, вызывающие ассоциации с какой-то зеленью, и Ген тихо хмыкает — это выглядит забавно. Ему даже интересно, кто в такое время может так активно работать, и что вообще можно так агрессивно настукивать без интернета. 

Ген осторожно подкрадывается ближе, выглядывает из-за угла — хорошо, что этот парень взял место прямо рядом с проходом, — и заглядывает ему через плечо. На экране выведено иероглифами «Квантовая теория поля в виде стандартной модели» в заголовке и ниже все пестрит разрозненными красными пометками. Ген вопросительно приподнимает бровь. И вот об этом можно так увлеченно печатать? Нет, конечно, у каждого свои причуды, но такого он давно не видел. 

На парне надета белая рубашка и джинсы, шею пережимает чуть распущенный галстук — и от этого вопросов становится еще больше. Зная, что трансатлантический перелет занимает десять часов, кто в здравом уме будет так одеваться? Это же непрактично и неудобно! Ген как-то раз летел прямо после шоу в костюме — из Саппоро в Токио — и это было той еще пыткой, хотя полет занял не больше двух часов. 

Не похоже, что парень его замечает, полностью сконцентрировавшись на работе, и Ген пожимает плечами: ну и ладно. 

Чтобы занять себя и не возвращаться к читке сценария, Ген заглядывает к стюардессам и просит воды.

— Долго еще лететь? — он очаровательно улыбается, принимая протянутый стаканчик.

Девушка — судя по бейджу, ее зовут Саманта — сверяется с часами и отвечает:

— Два часа и сорок пять минут.

Ген тяжело вздыхает. Поблагодарив, закрывает за собой шторки, снова утопая в приятном синем свете.

И вздрагивает: оказывается, успел замерзнуть за эти несколько минут. Все-таки, нужно было надеть под толстовку футболку. В этот момент Та Самая Песня, которую он не может ненавидеть — в конце концов, это _его_ песня — но очень хочет, просачивается через усталую дымку и становится громче. Вообще-то, это странно, потому что сейчас она больше напоминает какофонию орущих голосов — и ему точно стоит поспать, а не лезть в сценарий, иначе он просто не сможет работать в таком состоянии. 

Сдавшись, Ген начинает тихо напевать свою песню. Ну какая же глупость, но только так — выходя через голосовые связки — она хоть немного утихает в голове. Проходя мимо того парня с клумбой на голове, он замечает, что ритм, который тот отстукивает на клавиатуре, кажется музыкальным. 

Почему-то Ген задерживается взглядом на его пальцах. Бессвязные постукивания складываются в мелодию, который он уже где-то слышал — может, играла в Старбаксе перед отлетом, или что-то вроде, вот и запомнилась?

Слова из собственной песни так удачно на нее ложатся, что Ген начинает стучать пальцами по бедру в такт. Парень тоже продолжает попадать в ритм и вдруг оборачивается — кажется, он все-таки почувствовал его взгляд спиной.

Ген прищуривается и вежливо приподнимает уголки губ. Песня доходит до его любимой части, и он одними губами произносит: «Даже если это ты...» — и выжидающе замирает. Парень не продолжает, смотрит хмуро и недоуменно, и Ген понимающе хмыкает. Снова показалось, с кем не бывает. Пусть просто забудет об этом неловком инциденте. Пожав плечами, он заправляет черную прядку за ухо и все-таки проходит дальше.

Какая глупость, честное слово.

— ...я обнажу свои клыки? — вдруг врезается в спину недовольное, но Ген бы все равно услышал — сквозь весь самолетный рев, да даже если бы это было сказано беззвучно. Это невозможно не услышать.

Ген перестает отстукивать ритм, песня в голове затихает и воцаряется непривычный белый шум. Удивленно распахнув глаза, он облизывает губы, стараясь унять пустившееся в галоп сердце. Таких случайностей не бывает. Парень, словно услышав его мысли, качает головой и широко ухмыляется. Глаза у него красные — и в них сомнения ни капли.

— Ишигами Сенку. Приятно познакомиться, что ли.


End file.
